


Stealing Everything He Got

by maybegracie



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, idk - Freeform, my first fic on ao3, their in gangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybegracie/pseuds/maybegracie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt certainly wouldn't have agreed to fall in love with Sebastian Smythe, and Sebastian didn't have plans to fall in love with anyone, let alone an asshole like Kurt Hummel. OR In which they're both in gangs and they try to make it work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealing Everything He Got

**Author's Note:**

> Ok wow. This is my first fic I've posted on AO3 I hope it isn't awful sorry.

It was an accident, really. Neither of them knew how it started, or even if they knew what was going on at the time. Hell, they didn't even know who they were when it all started. Kurt certainly wouldn't have agreed to fall in love with Sebastian Smythe, and Sebastian didn't have plans to fall in love with anyone, let alone an asshole like Kurt Hummel.   
On their first date they went to some dumb, girly cafe that Kurt picked out. They ordered a bottle of wine, and when that was gone, they started on another. All the while, they sucked on cigarettes, even though there was a sign that clearly read "No Smoking," and the old woman across the room was glaring at them. When they ran out of Sebastian's cheap cigarettes that he had swiped from a convenience store down the block, they bolted without paying the bill.  
That night, when they lay in Kurt's bed, panting, Sebastian reached over and intertwined their fingers, and Kurt smiled. He decided that he didn't really mind that he was maybe-sort-of-possibly-seeing Sebastian Fucking Smythe.  
It was probably weird, how swiftly they fell. It wasn't really romantic at all, except it was. They fought like a married couple with their mouths, and then like warriors with their fists. And then they kissed. And to anyone else, it might look harsh and violent, but the tenderness and the frightened thoughts of teenage boys thrown into adult situations were veiled by the biting and the bruises left from gripping each other too tight late at night when their nightmarish lives caught up with them.  
Maybe they should have seen it coming. They knew that it couldn't last forever, but they had been so far into their little fantasy land, that they had failed to pay attention to the real world around them. So it was a shock when Santana walked in on them cuddling in Kurt's bed. Not even going at it, or fighting as they did often, but rather, snuggled under the covers, clinging to each other while they nodded off.  
She wasn't really mad. Well, mad enough to pull a gun on Sebastian and threaten him, but growing up around gangs, pointing guns was expected, not feared.  
The others weren't as accepting at first. The Warblers hadn't talked to their leader for nearly a week, at the end of which Wes approached Sebastian to ask if Kurt was any good in bed.  
That was the first time Sebastian hurt someone for Kurt.  
It wasn't the last.


End file.
